mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Neil Ross
| birth_place = London, England | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor | yearsactive = 1978–present | alias = Neal Ross | gender = Male | status = married | title = | family = | spouse = | children =One Daughter | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = G.I. Joe as Dusty/Shipwreck Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater as Colonel Volgin Transformers as Bonecrusher/Hook/Springer/Slag Voltron as Keith/Jeff/Pidge/Chip Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron as Mac Mange | website = http://www.neilross.com | agent = }} Neilson "Neil" Ross (born 31 December 1944) is an English voice actor and announcer, born in London, England and now resident and working in Los Angeles, in the United States. He has provided voices for (mainly minor characters) in many American cartoons, particularly those based on Hasbro products and Marvel Comics, and numerous video games. Ross has also provided voice roles (such as radio announcers) for many movies, including Back to the Future II, Babe, Quiz Show, and Being John Malkovich. Neil Ross has announced many Emmy Award ceremonies, and started announcing at the Academy Award ceremonies, beginning with the 75th Annual Academy Awards, in 2003. He has also narrated numerous episodes of A&E's Biography, and many editions of NOVA on PBS (including Mars - Dead or Alive, which was nominated for an Emmy Award in 2004). He is presently the voice of the cable TV show Game Show Network. Background Neil Ross was born in London, England, and subsequently raised in Montreal, Canada. His family moved to Long Beach, California when he was 12 years old. When they moved to San Diego, a young Ross started listening to KFWB, and became obsessed with becoming a disc-jockey. He started working in radio when he finished school. His first station was KMUR in Salt Lake City, Utah. Following this, he moved on to KORL, KGMB and KKUA in Honolulu, Hawaii, before moving to KCBQ in San Diego in 1969. He stayed in California, working on KYA San Francisco and KMPC Los Angeles. He made his last broadcast in 1985. He began his voice-over work in 1978 when he moved to Los Angeles. His first role was as a salesman in an episode of Richie Rich for Hanna-Barbera. He is able to perform almost any accent, but states that his New England accent 'hangs on by a thread', and South African always defeats him. Ross has voiced radio and television commercials for companies including Wal-Mart, AT&T, Volkswagen, Coca-Cola, Mattel, Goodyear, Lexus, Disney, Hoover, Anheuser-Busch, Southwest Airlines, and Kelloggs, and has done promos for CBS, NBC, ABC, TBS and Fox Kids. As of 2005, Neil Ross lives in Los Angeles with his wife and daughter. He is a keen diver. Selected voice work Cartoons * Batman: The Animated Series – Ratso * The Centurions – Ace McCloud * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes: The Animated Series – Whitley White * G.I. Joe – Shipwreck / Dusty / Heavy Metal / Buzzer / Monkeywrench * Galaxy High – Rotten Roland * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law – Vulturo / Dr. Benton Quest / Ding-A-Ling Wolf * Inhumanoids – Herc Armstrong / Tank / Ssslither / Sabre Jet /Ronald Reagan * Jem – Howard Sands * The Little Troll Prince – Prag #1 * Pryde of the X-Men – Wolverine / Nightcrawler * Robotix – Jerrok / Flexor / Gaxon / Steggor * Secret Squirrel – Morocco Mole * Spider-Man – Green Goblin/Norman Osborn * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron – Mac Mange * The Mask: The Animated Series – Lt. Kellaway * Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends – Norman Osborn * Spiral Zone - Overlord / Wolfgang 'Tank' Schmidt * The Transformers – Bonecrusher / Hook / Springer / Slag / Sixshot / Pointblank * Voltron – Keith / Jeff / Pidge / Chip * Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light – Leoric * Wake, Rattle and Roll – Axel / Baba Looey * Yo Yogi! – Morocco Mole * Pac-Man – Clyde * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm – Shang Tsung * Rambo and the Forces of Freedom – John Rambo Live action * Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad - Skorn, Stupid Virus (voice) * The Suite Life on Deck - Narrator (I Brake for Whales) Movies * An American Tail - Honest John * The Transformers: The Movie - Bonecrusher / Hook / Springer / Slag - (Voice only) (1986) * Babe - Additional Voices * Back to the Future Part II - Biff Tannen Museum Narrator (voice) * Being John Malkovich - Narrator of Malkovich biography show * Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey - voice of Station Twin #2 * Dick Tracy - Radio Announcer (voice) * Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight - Fizban/Paladine * FernGully: The Last Rainforest - Elder * Garfield Gets Real - Wally, Charles * Garfield's Pet Force - Charles (a freakishly deerlike character that persistently shouts "Betty?!") * Gremlins 2: The New Batch - Announcer * Innerspace - Pod computer voice * Operation: Z.E.R.O. - Grandfather * Quiz Show - Twenty-One Announcer * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost - Mayor Corey (voice) * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders - Sergio (voice) * The Little Engine that Could - Doc/Control Tower/Panda * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie - Cyclops (voice) Video and computer games * Baldur's Gate - Eldoth * Doom 3 - Sergeant Kelly * Enemy Territory: Quake Wars - Stogg Nexus - AI Fax Anchor * ''Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem - Dr. Edwin Lindsey * Freddy Pharkas Frontier Pharmacist - Narrator * Legacy of Kain - Rahab, Malek the Sarafan, King Ottmar, Elzivir the Dollmaker * Leisure Suit Larry series - Narrator * Mass Effect - Codex Narrator * Mass Effect 2 - Codex Narrator * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Navy SEAL * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - Colonel Volgin * Monkey Island 2 Special Edition: LeChuck's Revenge - Wally B. Feed * The Curse of Monkey Island - Wally B. Feed * Ninja Gaiden - Murai * Onimusha 3 - Guildenstern * Return to Castle Wolfenstein - Higgs / Nazi Soldier #2 * Spyro the Dragon series - Moneybags (Year Of The Dragon) / Bentley * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron - Narrator, Moff Seerdon * Spider-Man 3 - Luke Carlyle/Mad Bomber * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds - Han Solo * Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron - Han Solo, General Rieekan, Kohl Seerdon, Narrator * Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi - Han Solo, Jodo Kast * Star Wars: Rebellion - Han Solo, Stormtrooper, Imperial Command Center Communications Officer * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance - Admiral Nammo, Concourse PA Announcer, Imperial Officer, Rebel Pilot * Star Wars: Force Commander - Han Solo,[TR-SD Driver, Ruulian Computer Worker * Star Wars: Starfighter - Trade Federation Officer, Rescue 3, Wingman * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter - Wingmate 2 * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - Additional Voices * Summoner 2 - Krobelus, Pirate Medevan Leader, Sharangir * Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines - Gorgeous Gary Golden, Male Sire * Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory - as Axis Commander External links * Neil Ross Voiceovers - official website ** Voice demos * Neil Ross on the Internet Movie Database * Neil Ross biography on Nerf Herders Anonymous * Neil Ross interview * Neil Ross interview on Insomniac Mania Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:English voice actors Category:People from London Category:English radio personalities Category:American actors of English descent Category:American voice actors Category:American radio personalities fr:Neil Ross ja:ニール・ロス pt:Neil Ross sr:Нил Рос fi:Neil Ross